warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Dassenpels fanfictions/Het Begin
Dit is boek komt voor Zonneschijn maar er zitten vele manen tussen ;). Misschien komt er zelfs nog een boek tussen. :) --Dassenpels (overleg) 2 jan 2018 20:40 (UTC) Personagelijst Vroegere Woudclan Vroegere Heideclan Vroegere Waterclan Vroegere Zonneclan Hoofdstuk 1 "Komaan Stro!": riep Woud. Stro, Woud en hun vrienden wonen samen in een groot langbeengebouw. Er zitten ook honden. De katten waren vroeger zwerfkatten. Ze zijn gevangen genomen door langbenen. Het langbeengebouw stond plots in vuur en vlam. De langbenen waren gevlucht zonder aan de katten of de honden te denken. Vuur riep: "Woud!" Vuur zat vast onder een balk. Ze kon de balk niet verschuiven. Ze riep Stella, haar vriendin, die een hond is, te hulp. De grote maar lieve hond duwde de balk opzij. Vuur likte de hond en hij rende weg. Woud spinde en likte haar ook. Ze racete weg. Stella droeg Stro. Stro kon moeilijk vooruit komen. Ze keken nog eens achterom. Woud voelde zich onhandig en zwaar. Ze struikelde. Loof draaide zich om en riep: "Je wordt mama!" Vuur draaide zich verbaast om. "Word ik vader?": vroeg hij. "Ja.": pufte ze. Hij stuiterde op zijn poten. Plotseling kwamen er een paar katten om de hoek. Ze zag drie zwangere poezen. Ze herkende hen meteen. "Heide, Water, Zonne!": riep ze uit. "Woud!": riepen de poezen terug. Ze holde naar haar zusjes. Ze wreven hun koppen tegen elkaar. "Kom, we moeten hier weg.": zei Heide. De katten begonnen te stappen. Ze kwamen bij een woud aan. Er was een gebied met veel water en een gebied met heide en ook met bossen. "Ik heb een idee!": gilde Woud. "We worden een clan!": zei ze. "Ja maar zo groot, zouden we niet beter vier clans hebben zus? Ieder van ons kan er één leiden. Vroeger heeft Spikkel, onze moeder er over verteld.": stelde Heide voor. Woud knikte. "Vandaag blijven we bij deze pieken slapen.": zei Zonne. Hoofdstuk 2 "Morgen komen we weer samen voor de territoria en de regels en zo af te spreken. Hopelijk keurt de Sterrenclan goed wat we doen.": zei Zonne. Haar zusjes knikten. "Nu kiezen we welk soort territoria we voorlopig willen. We komen tegen maanhoog bij elkaar. "De krijgscode zullen we volgen! En, de grenzen, je hebt de Loofbomen, daar komt het territorium van Woud en de rest. De territoriums van Water en Heide zullen aan haar territorium grenzen. De grenzen van haar territorium zullen liggen op de Maanbeek en de Snavelboom en zo naar hier komen en mijn grenzen liggen aan de Duisterbeek en de Bosrand. Jullie weten nu wat jullie mogen en wat niet en wij nu ook.": zei Zonne. " De Sterrenclan heeft gesproken tegen ons en ons dezelfde informatie geschonken dus we kunnen verder. Woud keek naar de volle maan boven haar. "Wat doe jij hier?!": schreeuwde Vuur. Sinds Woud van zijn kittens Vlam en Den is bevallen is hij erg prikkelbaar. "Ne...neem me niet kwalijk. Ik kreeg een boodschap van de Sterrenclan dat er hier katten leefden en dat ik naar ze toe moest komen en bij hen blijven. Ik ben Poolvorst.": zei de vreemde jonge witte kater. "P...Poolvorst? Ik heb een teken gehad van de Sterrenclan over jou. Het gaat ook over De...": zei Vuur. Woud wist wat hij wilde zeggen maar niet zei. Hij heeft ook gezien dat Den en Poolvorst nog kittens gaan krijgen. Maar hij is te koppig. Natuurlijk! Hij wil zijn dochter beschermen. Vlam en Winter hebben al kittens Karamel- en Madlief''kit''. Categorie:Dassenpels Categorie:Dassenpels Boeken Categorie:Dassenpels Boeken extra serie: Het Ontstaan van de Clans Categorie:Dassenpels Extra Boeken